Satoko Samo's final day at school
Transcript Nicole: "Satoko found out she was pregnant when her mother took her to hospital due to abdominal swelling." Reiko: "なぜあなたの腹部が腫れていますか？" (Translation: Why is your abdomen swelling up?) Satoko: "私はお母さんを知らない" (Translation: I don't know mom) At the hospital (1st time) Doctor: "さん円筒帽、あなたの娘は6ヶ月妊娠している" (Translation: Ms. Shako, your daughter is 6-months pregnant) 2 months later Nicole: "Satoko decided to tell her friend, who already quit school aswell about her pregnancy, Sachiko, who was 7-months pregnant." Satoko: "私は妊娠していた幸子うち私が発見" (Translation: I found out I was pregnant Sachiko) Sachiko: "それは巨大です！" (Translation: It's huge!) At school Nicole: "Satoko Shako had to graduate school early because she was 8-months pregnant." Ms Sachi: "こんにちは、クラス、今日我々はいくつかの非常に悲しいニュースを持って、聡子円筒帽が原因で彼女の妊娠に早期の今日は学校を卒業している" (Translation: Hello, class, today we have some very sad news, Satoko Shako is graduating school early today due to her pregnancy) smiles sadly while touching her womb Aftermath Nicole: "When Reiko decided to comfort Satoko about her unborn baby." Reiko: "それは親愛なる、あなたが今18歳だ大丈夫だ" (Translation: It's okay dear, you're 18-years old now) rubs Satoko's pregnant belly Reiko: "私は祖母になるのよね" (Translation: I'm gonna be a grandmother) Satoko goes into labour Nicole: "Satoko went into labour when she was talking with Reiko." feels a pain in her stomach Satoko: "私の水が壊した！" (Translation: My water broke!) gasps Satoko: "お母さん、赤ちゃんが来ている！" (Translation: Mom, the baby's coming!) Reiko: "私は病院を呼び出すウィル" (Translation: I wil call the hospital) goes into the car with Satoko Satoko: "" (Translation: If it's a boy, Toshio, if it's a girl, Toshiko, that's what he decided, it's my child, and his, Toshio Karu....) At the hospital (2nd time) is comforting Satoko Reiko: "こんにちは、私の18歳の娘が出産を与えている" (Translation: Hello, My 18-year old daughter is giving birth) Nurse: "奥様私に従ってください" (Translation: Follow me, ma'am) Satoko: "ついに" (Translation: Finally) is outside in the maternity ward Doctor: "プッシュ" (Translation: Push) pushes Doctor: "聡子を押して！" (Translation: Push Satoko!) screams while pushing Doctor: "私は頭を参照してください！" (Translation: I see the head!) pushes harder and screams hear a baby boy crying Doctor: "それは男の子です！" (Translation: It's a boy!) 7 minutes later doctor cleans the baby off and gives him to Satoko Reiko: "あなたは彼聡子呼び出すために何をしたいですか？" (Translation: What do you want to call him Satoko?) Satoko: "俊夫、私は彼俊夫呼び出したい" (Translation: Toshio, I want to call him Toshio) Reiko: "さて、聡子" (Translation: Okay, Satoko) baubles Satoko: "俊夫聡...." (Translation: Toshio Satoshi....) falls asleep Reiko: "聡子！" (Translation: Satoko!) Doctor: "" (Translation: Miss Shako?) wakes up, with Toshio in her hands Reiko: "" (Translation: Satoko! I thought you died from childbirth!) Satoko: "" (Translation: Think again!, but then I wanted to raise my child, so I stayed!) and Reiko leavs the hospital and go home Satoko: "" (Translation: Toshio, my boyfriend's namesake, I thought a miscarriage was going to happen when I was pregnant with you, he shot me in the womb, but strangely, you survived, but I protected you....) The future of Shako's legacy Nicole: "The Shako's legacy, with their male crown heir, Toshio's birth was reported by the news, and she, her mother and her newborn son were interviewed." News Reporter: "" (Translation: Toshio-kun is such a cute little boy! I hope he becomes a great person!L) Satoko: "" (Translation: I'm sure) Nicole: "That's exactly what Toshio became. A great person." Satoko: "" (Translation: When he marries whoever he desires and chooses who he wants, he will become a Shako and this family will rise again) Category:Leaving School Transcripts Category:School Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Birth Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Samo Family Transcripts